Say Yes
by MyAngelofMusic
Summary: {that's so raven} Raven breaks up with Devon and gets back at him by eloping to someone else. but how will she deal with the married life?
1. Breakup

Say Yes  
  
By: Cody  
  
Ages:  
  
Devon: 17  
  
Raven: 16  
  
Eddie: 16  
  
Chelsea: 16  
  
Cory: twelve  
  
Ryan: 17  
  
Raven walked away with tears streaming down her face. She and Devon had just had a huge argument and broken up. Raven had seen Devon majorly flirting with a blonde at a party, and she had confronted him. Big mistake. Devon was quick on his emotions, so the "conversation" turned into a fight.  
While walking out to the bus, a tall, tan boy pulled her aside. "Raven?"  
Raven looked up. "I don't really have time to talk right now..."  
"Raven, it's Ryan."  
"Ryan? I haven't talked to you in FOREVOR!"  
"Yeah i know. See, I've been trying to talk to you this whole year and...you just never seemed to notice me."  
"Oh, Ryan I'm so sorry. I've just been major busy."  
"I understand."  
Ryan and Raven began to walk out to the bus together. Ryan said, "Raven, there's something I've wanted to ask you since the day we met."  
"What?"  
Ryan got on his knees and paused. Then finally he said. "Raven? Will you marry me?"  
Raven's expression changed completey. "Oh, Ryan...I just don't know...this is so sudden..." she thought of Devon. This is the perfect way to get back at him. "Yes, Ryan. I'll marry you."  
"Really?"  
"What do you mean 'really'? I said yes, didn't I?"  
"Wow." he smiled. "WOW!"  
"But my dad would flip if he found out I'm engaged."  
"So who has to know, Raven? Kids do things like this ALL the time. We can elope."  
"Elope?"  
"Elope."  
"Jeez...Ryan...I just dunno."  
"Raven, come on. This is fire, babe, this is PASSION."  
"Well...that does sound romantic."  
"See?"  
"Well...okay. But Ryan?"  
"Yeah?"  
"First I've got to get home."  
"No prob, I'll drive you."  
  
Chelsea was over at Raven's house, trying on blouses. "So, should I wear this one, or should I wear the pink preppy one? I don't wanna look like a major prep, but I just like the color pink. But oh no! Look, Rae! You have a cheetah skin one! Even if it is fake, it does simulate that you think it's okay to kill animals and-ooh! A purple one!"  
The tension was ganging up one Raven. She had to tell someone sooner or later, or she'd loose her mind. "Chelsea!"  
"Yeah, Rae?" Chelsea placed a skirt on Raven's bed.  
"I'm-I-I'm engaged."  
"Omigod Rae! To Devon? How romantic-"  
"No-no, Chelsea. We broke up."  
"Oh, oh, Rae, I'm so sorry."  
"Yeah well it's okay, because I'm engaged to Ryan."  
"Ryan Fight?"  
"Yes!" Raven squealed.  
"Rae? Ya just broke up, and you're already engaged? Isn't it a little..."  
"It's fire! It's PASSION!"  
"Well Rae...Does your dad know?"  
"No. No way, girl are you serious?"  
"Well what about your mom-" Chelsea bit her lip.  
Raven sunk down. Her lip began to quiver. It had only been a few months since the car accident...  
  
flashback  
  
Raven's mom is driving through the rain. "I love you, sweetie."  
"I love you too, Mom. Thanks for taking me shopping." Raven says, even though she's a bit embarrassed about going to the mall with her mom.  
Raven's mom smiles. Raven knows she's happy, because they haven't done anything together in a long time.  
"Mom! Mom! Stop!" Raven looks fearfully at the car pulling out in front of them.  
"Hold on, honey!" The car swerves, but goes through a gate and tumbles into a ditch....  
  
...Hours later, Raven wakes up in the hospital. Her dad is hovering over her. "Rae? Honey? You okay?"  
"Dad..." Raven moans. "Dad...where's mom? Is she okay?"  
Raven's dad doesn't respond. Raven's vision is blurry so she can't se his expression.  
"Mom died...didn't she?"  
Raven's dad nods. Then shakes his head. A tear falls. He quickly shields his eyes and walks swiftly out of the hospital room...  
  
end flashback  
  
"Rae...Rae I'm so sorry. I totally forgot. You know I'm a ditz...I'm so sorry." Chelsea looks at Raven, who's shielding her face.  
Raven uncovers her eyes partially. Her face is covered with mascara. "Get out. Get out now."  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Elope

Say Yes  
  
By: Cody  
  
Ages:  
  
Devon: 17  
  
Raven: 16  
  
Eddie: 16  
  
Chelsea: 16  
  
Cory: twelve  
  
Ryan: 17  
  
Chelsea came over the next day to apologize to Raven. She rang the doorbell and Cory answered. "Hey, baby! Lookin' for love?"  
"Omigod, Cory, you are still not over this stupid phase?" Chelsea rolled her eyes.  
"This ain't a phase baby! It's LOVE!"  
"Whatever. Is Raven home?"  
"Yeah. You made her PRETTY mad last night. She took it all out on me though, so I think she's better now."  
"Whatever just got get her, please?"  
"Fine. But I'll be back." Cory yelled, "RAE! GOT A VISITOR!"  
"WHO IS IT?" Raven screamed back.  
"DEVON!"  
Chelsea made motions with her hands and whispered, "No! No!"  
"DEVON?! YOU TELL THAT FAG THAT I NEVER WANNA SEE HIS PUTRID FACE AGAIN!"  
"I'M JUST KIDDING, SIS! IT'S CHELSEA!"  
"CHELSEA?"  
"YEAH!"  
"OH! I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN!"  
Raven ran downstairs and let Chelsea in. "Hi."  
"Hi, Rae. Look I came over to apolo-"  
"No, Chelsea. Don't apologize. I lost my cool last night for no reason. It's not your fault she died."  
"I still feel terrible, though."  
"Don't."  
  
"You really miss her, don't you?"  
"More than you know. Mom and I were really tight."  
"I'm sorry, Rae."  
Raven smiled. "Let's change the subject. To something like..." she began to drool. "Ryan Fight..."  
"Rae. You and I said that in our first weddings we'd be eachothers flower girls. How am I gonna do that if you're eloping?"  
"Girl, once we're older and we get our parents used to the idea, then we'll have a big old fancy wedding. You can be my flower girl then."  
Chelsea smiled. "Okay, Raven. Whatever you say."  
Raven smiled. "Girl. I love you and everything, but...get out of my house. Ryan will be here any minuet. Wait...on second thought...I need you here..."  
  
Ding dong!  
  
Raven straightened out her dark red dress that she had sewn the night before.  
  
Ding dong!  
  
"Coming!" Raven answered the door. Ryan was standing in the nicest/casual clothes he had.  
"Ready, darling?" Ryan asked.  
"As I'll ever be." Raven smiled.  
"Let's go then!" he took Raven's suitcase.  
"I'll be right out!" She ran to Chelsea. "Back me up on this! Help me convince my dad we have a school trip."  
Raven and Chelsea walked into the kitchen to find Victor chopping onions. "Hey, Dad! I'm going on a school trip today. Sorry I forgot to tell you. Bye."  
"Wait one minuet young lady." Victor put down his knife. "How come I'm just now finding out about this school trip?"  
"Dad, I'm sorry. I've just been thinking about Mom a lot. I've been kinda out of it. I'm sorry. But this trip is exactly what I need, Dad. It'll totally relieve the stress."  
Victor thought it over. "Well when you put it that way...fine. When will you be back home?"  
"Two weeks."  
"Okay then. Bye, honey. I'll miss you." Victor hugged his daughter. "Goodbye."  
Raven smiled. "Love you, Daddy." and she ran outside to Ryan.  
"How long do you think you can pull this off, Rae?" Chelsea asked.  
"I'd go for the next two minuets. Bye, Chelsea. I'll see you soon!" Raven hopped into Ryan's car.  
  
There was an old man that answered the door. "Eh?" he asked.  
"Umm...I am Ryan Fight and I am madly in love with Miss Raven here." Ryan said.  
"Ah yes. Ryan Fight. We've been waiting for you two."  
Raven and Ryan walked inside. An older woman was sitting at the piano. "Ah! There you are! Such a lovely young couple!" she began to play "Here Comes The Bride".  
Ryan and Raven stood at the front of the room. The old man said, "Do you, Ryan Fight take Miss Raven Baxter to be your wife?"  
"I do." a single tear fell from Ryan's face.  
The old man looked to Raven. "Do you, Raven Baxter, take Ryan Fight to be your husband?"  
  
to be continued... 


End file.
